


Smutty Drabbles - 6k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: 6k followers celebration [1]
Category: Hawkeye - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read the summary please, not able to put it up here, so many tags for different things going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This are smutty drabbles from my 6k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a pairing, a type of content and had to give me a starter, and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the pairing and starting sentence is the summary of each drabble. Warnings are place in chapter summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: swearing, these two are a little harsh, explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, collars, vaginal fingering, F/M sex.  
> Pairing: Dom!Loki x Sub!Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely friend from who I am sure this drabble is right up her alley!

“I like you. I’m glad we’re keeping you,” Loki purred, a grin on his face that was somewhere between mischievous and predatory.

“I’m not some piece of meat or a pet,” you snarled. “Nobody is ‘ _ keeping _ ’ me.”

Loki leaned forward, and instinctively you leaned back, but your back was against the counter and you had nowhere to go. His breath fanning over you ear sent shivers down your spine when he whispered, “Let me put a collar around that pretty throat of yours and you would be both something to be kept and a pet.”

Then the God leaned back, a smug smile on his face as you stared at him in shock. You tried to speak, but you could only stutter single syllables.

Loki snorted amused and turned to walk away which seemed to draw you from your stupor. “Bitch! Then put your money where your mouth is!”

Loki turned back, the look on his face this time predatory indeed. “Are you challenging me?”

“No, I'm calling you out on your bullshit.” You pointed to the door, and slightly angry demanded, “Bedroom. Now!”

Before you could take one step, Loki’s fingers wrapped around your throat. “Pets don’t make demands, they obey their masters!” he hissed. Then the world around the two of you blurred and when it had gone back to normal you were in your bedroom. Green magic flowed from his fingertips, still wrapped around your throat, and the long tendrils seemed to lick the skin that covered your pulse before they evaporated.

When Loki pulled his hand away there was a black collar around your throat, the nametag dangling from the leather unreadable for you, but the sight made Loki smile. “Pets also walk on all fours,” he said and he pointed to the floor with one slender finger. “Kneel!”

You scoffed and put your hands on your hips, putting up a defiant pose. “Birds can be kept as pets and they walk up straight.”

Loki’s green eyes seemed to gleam and quick as a snake he grabbed you, twirled you around and bent you forward over the bed, his hands between your shoulder blades to keep you down. “You are an insolent brat,” he declared, not sure if he was amused or agitated. Probably both.

In one fluid motion he pulled your pants and underwear down, exposing your ass and putting your sex on full display.

“I am sure you are well aware that disobedient pets get punished,” Loki promised darkly.

“I’m sure you know pets are disobedient because their masters lack discipline to teach them proper behavior,” you shrugged, casually, but you gasped nonetheless when one cold finger trailed over your folds.

Loki hummed approvingly; you were already wet. “Well, I feel obliged to inform you that I have been raised by a disciplined warrior race and therefore it shall take me no effort to punish someone  _ over  _ and  _ over  _ again if that is what it takes to keep a pet in line.” To prove his point he pushed two fingers into your core and curled his fingers. Loki chuckled when you gasped and fisted the bedsheets. “And by the looks of it, you  _ love _ getting put in your place.”

Whatever snappy retort you wanted to give, it scattered to lose words, floating around in your mind to never get past your lips. His voice was dark and velvety, wrapping around you like poisonous caresses that made you yearn for more, and underneath his ministrations he made you a gasping and moaning mess.

His fingers left your body to free his erection from his leather confines, the head of his hard flesh teasing your wet folds. “Now, let’s make sure you know you are to be kept,  _ pet! _ ” he promised darkly, and with one hard thrust he entered you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Explicit sexual content, plot what plot?/porn without plot, vaginal fingering.  
> Pairing: Clint x Fem!Reader

“Let's go up on the roof and drink some Jack and Coke without the Coke,” Clint said with a mischievous grin, a bottle of Jack Daniels dangling from his fingers which he held up in the air as a form of invitation.

He got a smile in return from you. “Okay,” you nodded and headed for the door.

Together you ascended the stairs, chatting as you went, teasing each other with words. 

When the door to the roof opened, the cool night air tingled Clint’s skin and he watched you walk to the edge to lean on the balustrade to look out over the city. Quickly he followed, taking a swig from the bottle as he went, and took up residence behind you. While holding the bottle in your field of vision for you to take, he snuck one arm around your waist, pulling you against him.

“It’s beautiful up here,” you murmured as you took the bottle from him. “Especially at night.”

“Everything is more beautiful from a height,” Clint retorted, sounding solemn before he chuckled. “Except you.”

“Flirt!” you countered, amused.

After some small talk you both fell silent, passing the bottle of Jack between you, looking out over the city which was always busy and noisy, his arm around your waist, your back against his front.

Absentmindedly Clint was rubbing your stomach and hips - his hand had already sneaked underneath your shirt some time ago. He could feel you lean heavier against him and in a bold moment he decided to travel southwards, his hand sneaking underneath the rim of your jeans, going lower.

You hummed when his fingers glided over your panties to cup your sex. “Clint, you’re drunk.”

“I'm not drunk. Can still shoot an arrow straight and hit the bull's eye.”

“You mean the rose. Bull's eye is for darts.”

“Okay. Maybe I'm tipsy,” he admitted. Then his hand slid up, fingers hooking behind your panties and sneaking down again to tease your folds. "But…" he breathed in your ear, “my aim is never off,” and he pushed one finger inside your core.

A low moan fell from your lips and you leaned against him, his finger working inside of you. Slowly you began to rock your hips, grinding against his groin.

His erection was straining in his jeans, your ass rubbing against him and making him harder while you fucked yourself on his finger.

“God, Clint,” you murmured. Your fingers twisted in his hair while he was bending forward to softly kiss, lick and nibble your throat.

“Yes, beautiful?” he asked, adding another finger inside of you and his thumb fondling your clit.

He could feel you trembling against him due to pleasure, and his free arm snaked around your waist to hold you tight against him and lock you in place.

Taking in ragged breaths you tried to answer, but utterly failed. “Clint, I'm… I’m gonna- ah… gon-”

Clint could feel your walls clenching hard around his fingers as you came with a shuddering orgasm, a choked sound wringing itself from your throat. A hum fell from his lips, the beautiful sound you made sending a wave of arousal through him.

After a moment you tilted your head backward, catching his mouth with yours. Clint could still taste the faint hint of alcohol on your tongue.

“Delicious,” Clint murmured against your lips.

“What? Me or the bottle of Jack?”

Clint grinned. “Both make a fine combination.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: explicit sexual content, dom/sub dynamics, spanking, vaginal fingering  
> Pairing: Dom!Loki x Sub!Fem!Reader

“This is not a negotiation you are my betrothed, we will be married, willingly or not!” Loki said harshly, his tone indicating that he was done with this conversation.

“Very unwillingly,” you pouted. “I don’t want to get married. It’s a principal thing.”

“I am aware of that,” Loki answered, placing his hands on your upper arms. “But there is nothing you can do about it. Just accept it and know that one day this marriage will make you my Queen.”

A weary sigh escaped your lips. “I know.”

“Come here. You are not Queen by title yet, but I can make you feel like one.” His hands trailed down your arms, slipping beneath the hem of your dress to caress your hips. “I shall-” Whatever Loki was going to promise, his sentence broke and his green eyes bored into yours. “No underwear?”

You gave him a grin that was somewhere between mischievous and crooked. “Just because I don’t want to get married, doesn’t mean I don’t want  _ you _ .”

The growl that escaped the God made him sound feral and lustful, and you could hear the approval in that sound. “Mortal, you are driving me crazy.”

“Crazy enough to make you show me the King you ought to be?” you asked sassy, the mischievous smile finding a way to enlighten your eyes with a twinkle.

Apparently that was enough provocation for him. With a quick motion Loki spun you around, bent you over the armrest of the sofa and hitched up your dress to expose your naked ass.

Without warning the first blow landed on your cheek, the pain shooting up your spine and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. “I am a King and when I am done with you, you shall be well aware of that,” he promised darkly, his sensual voice wrapping around you and setting a fire in your veins. Another blow landed on your bare flesh. “Count for me.”

Another slap landed on your behind, harder than before. You knew better than to say this was the third blow. “One,” you obediently counted. Rapidly another slap followed. “Two.”

Loki kept spanking your ass with his bare hands, each time hitting harder than the previous one. The stinging sensation was just the perfect mix between painful and pleasurable, heat rampaging through your veins and settling between your legs, making you wet.

After three more smacks Loki trailed his fingers over your wet folds, making you hum in delight, pushing back and wiggling your ass to taunt him. That earned you another smack.

“Six.”

“You want my fingers?” Loki asked, still teasing your sex but never touching where you wanted it most.

“I want all of you,” you breathed.

When his cold fingers entered your hot, wet core, you moaned. Curling his fingers he moved inside of you, finding the spot that would make you unravel,  _ fast _ .

“Ah, not yet,” he chastised and his fingers left your body.

The whine of protest that fell from your lips turned into a yelp as he smacked your ass again. “Seven.”

Loki kneaded the cheek he had just slapped. “Is my Queen already convinced that I am King?” he asked, teasing your folds with one finger before pushing in.

You gasped. “No…” Another flare of stinging pain arched up your spine as he slapped you with his free hand. “No, no, no, eight, no!”

The next series of slaps raised your count to fifteen, his fingers working inside of you all the while, making you tether on the edge of an orgasm. You yielded. “Yes. yes… Yes, my King,” you cried out, scrambling for the words in your blissful haze.

“Then come, my Queen!”

Loki’s sultry demand along with his ministrations made you do just that; toppling over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm, a long and low moan tearing itself from your throat.

“Yes, my King,” you breathed, still coming down from your high and going limp over the armrest of the couch.

“Oh, my Queen,” Loki purred. “The amusing part only begins now. I am nowhere near done with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, vaginal fingering, F/M sex.  
> Pairing: Loki x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff with smut. Enjoy :-)

“Could you… Could we… go a little slower?” you asked hesitantly. With one hand you were holding your unclasped bra in place in front of your breasts and you could feel the heat creep to your cheeks.

Loki rolled to the side and propped himself up on one elbow, his green eyes searching yours. “Why?”

“Because… Well, I’m a mortal and you’re a… a-” Your eyes wandered up and down his bared, sculpted torso, “- _ God _ _!_ And… And compared to you I look like a goblin.”

The slight tinge of stress and anxiety was apparent in your voice, and a part of you was ashamed for it. Loki probably thought you were a whiny human; you probably had just wasted your change. Which God wanted to bed a human that acted so pathetic and uncertain? Especially the God of Mischief and Trickery!

Tears were already forming in your eyes at the thought you might have blown it when said God gently placed his hand on yours - with which you were still holding the fabric against your bosom - and he chuckled. “Have you ever seen a Goblin, dear Mortal? They are…  _ hideous _ and  _ nothing  _ compared to your race or your beauty.”

“You’re only saying that…” you trailed, trying to bite back the tears.

Loki hummed softly. “No, my Mortal. I may be the God of Lies, but I assure you, I am not lying.”

With his thumb he rubbed the back of your hand before his fingers trailed up toward your throat, softly caressing your skin with the back of his fingers. On a soothing tone he spoke, “You might think that just because I am a God I look down on all creatures that are not as divine as I am. You might think that I keep you in a lower regard, but I do not. Yes, I often say I despise your race, but I lie about that.” Loki chuckled before he added, “Well, sometimes.”

His hand traveled from your throat to the top of your breasts, caressing your exposed, curvy flesh before he gently and slowly pushed your hand away, exposing your breast. A small smile formed on his lips, but his eyes betrayed him. You could see you truly marveled him and that he appreciated what he saw.

Briefly his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips before he continued. “The point is, Mortal, you are beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of, especially since you have caught my eye long ago.”

His hand glided over the round shape of your breast before he rolled your nipple between his fingers, making you gasp.

“Really?” you asked, still a little uncertain.

Loki tore his gaze from your breast to your face, his green eyes holding all the confidence you lacked. “Yes.”

Then, his hand traveled southwards, smoothing the skin of your stomach in circles. “I do not wish to bed every Human that crosses my path. On the contrary, it is very rare that I do, but when I saw you…” he trailed, his eyes glazing over as if he was caught in the memory from the first time you met. It might as well have been the case.

The tears that had previously been stinging your eyes had deprived, and you smiled softly. You hadn’t blown it. He wanted you.  _ You _ _!_ Of all the people in the world, he wanted you!

Quickly your hands came up to cup his face, pulling him closer to crash your mouth on his, murmuring his name against his lips. Loki answered greedily.

Without further preamble his hand slid underneath the waistband of your panties, his fingers caressing your sensitive spot before pushing them into your warm, wet core, humming approvingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, vaginal fingering, F/M sex.  
> Pairing: Dom!Loki x Sub!Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, some minor form of plot creeped in here. Ah well…

I was lost in the mountains again… One might wonder how that happens to someone as experienced in mountain climbing as me, but alas, there I was.

The mountains can be treacherous, and one wrong step may prove fatal. If anything happens you’re alone and help is miles away. Then one also might not encounter another living soul for hours or days.

I had become a little scared and I preached a small prayer to whatever God was willing to listen to put me back on track or send help. Whether it was the prayer or just sheer luck, I do not know, but I did encounter someone who provided aid.

Weirdly enough, this man called Loki, didn’t have any hiking or climbing gear. No belt with tools, no backpack with food and water, not even clothing fitted for climbing - the guy was even clad in all black and green leather with golden ornaments. He might as well have escaped from a renaissance fair.

When I told him I was lost he gave a sly smile and said, “I know.”

Goosebumps ran down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Something about Loki was  _ off _ , but I couldn’t place my finger on what. I also couldn’t deny that he intrigued me and as we walked down the mountain back to a familiar track - I found that I became enthralled by him. Surely magic couldn’t have been in play, but I was bewitched with his very being. His handsomeness, his voice, the way his body swayed as he walked and his courteousness.

When I asked him how I could repay him for his help, that mischievous smile was back in place and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. “I would like to take the pleasures of your flesh as my payment.”

His words shocked me and I rocked back on my heels, searching his eyes. My throat was suddenly paper dry and I felt an ominous cloud hovering above me. “And what if I decline?” I stammered.

Loki leaned back, but where I expected to see insult on his face, he only smiled kindly. “You are free to do so and I shall take my leave.”

I considered his words and his offer, but I already knew the answer. I had been under his spell the moment we met - how could I decline the offer this handsome stranger made?

I nodded and bridged the distance between us, claiming his mouth with mine. A primal growl wrought from lust resonated within both our throats.

Before I was well aware, Loki had me bent forward over a rock, unclasping my belt and pulling my pants down. Cold fingers explored my wet heat, making me gasp and moan.

His fingers worked inside of me, my climax approaching rapidly. “Come for me, Human,” Loki rasped, his voice obviously riddled with lust.

His choice of endearment was a little odd. Had he forgotten my name so quickly? I didn’t have long to ponder because he repeated the order.

The demanding words combined with his dark, lust-riddled voice was all the encouragement I needed. My orgasm rolled over me like a tidal wave, my walls milking his fingers and my nails digging into the rock I was leaning on.

Loki didn’t give me any time to get back to earth and I could feel the head of his hard flesh nudging my entrance. “You ah- Did you put on a condom?” I asked, still dazed from my orgasm.

“Yes,” he answered, and then he slowly pushed inside of me.

I didn’t know what I had been expecting, but he was bigger than I thought he was and I choked out a curse under my breath at the delicious feeling. Behind me Loki parroted the curse with equal breathlessness.

Slowly he rocked his hips, hitting the sensitive spots within me and making me moan. He quickened the pace, driving me insane as pleasure ran over my spine, trapping me in a hazy bliss.

Suddenly he yanked my arms from underneath me, making me yelp as I thought I would smack face-first onto the rock, but that didn’t happen. With my arms behind my back, my wrists held in his firm grip, I had nowhere to go and Loki set a merciless pace.

“Fuck!” I exclaimed. My next words came out in a stuttering mess as the man behind me jarred me with each thrust. “You fuck like a God.”

Loki chuckled. “If only you knew.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, humiliation, handjob, M/M sex.  
> Pairing: Sub!Loki x Dom!Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I secretly love this trash-ship so much. Ghehehe.

“Do you know how good I am to you?” Clint thrusted deep and hard into Loki’s tight hole, making the God beneath him hiss.

“Are you, Barton?” Loki huffed challenging. “You have been better.”

“Brat!” Clint stated dryly and gave another thrust, hitting just the right spot to make Loki exclaim a low moan. “Aren’t you getting enough?”

“If I would-” Loki breathed, but the words seemed to elude him.

“You would what?” Clint growled as he double his efforts, slamming harder into the body beneath him. “You’re a slutty brat, you know that right? You just love to get used, to get pounded into like the whore you are.”

The words earned Clint a whine from the God and then he panted, “Not as much as you like to use me.”

Clint wrapped his fingers around Loki’s hard flesh bounding between them with each thrust and gave him a stroke. “You’re a King and God of nothing. All you are is mine to use, just the way I like it!”

“Barton!” Loki snarled threateningly. His green eyes narrowed minutely before they rolled back into their sockets as Clint began to stroke him in earnest, still pounding into him with vigor.

The archer laughed. “Oh, I’m good to you, and you know it! Especially after you-”

“Don’t!” Loki barked, cutting him off and his green eyes were suddenly full of sharp focus.

“Don’t what?” he mocked. “Say that you tried to take over the Earth? That you enthralled and used me? Well, look at that, you’re at my mercy now.” Clint could see that he was treading on dangerous waters, the darkness that was clouding over Loki’s eyes sending shivers down his spine. The God could snap any minute, but Clint knew how to navigate these waters, he had done it before, and it was part of that danger that attracted him so much.

With his other hand he rubbed the head of Loki’s erection, making sure to caress just the right spots that would drive him into a frenzy of lust and soothe the angered God. Loki answered with bucking his hips into Clint’s hands, fucking himself on Clint’s hard member at the same time.

“At least I do not need something such as trivial as primal pleasures of the flesh to lure someone in,” Loki panted.

“You’re not gonna be a whiny bitch now? Not when I’m about to give you what I want,” Clint said and then shrugged. “Or I might not. Depending on your behavior.”

Loki bared his teeth, but instead of a growl he let out a long moan, his breath hitching as Clint knew the God was nearing his orgasm. Clint stilled his hand and stopped his thrusting, to Loki’s utter dismay.

“Are you going to behave?” Clint asked as he slowly stroked him again, keeping Loki on edge.

“I am the God of-”

“You’re God of nothing!” Clint quickly cut him off and stopped stroking, Loki’s impending orgasms ebbing away once more.

When Clint didn’t get an answer, he instead gave a hard thrust with his hips, hitting deep within the God and making him gasp for air.

“Fine!” Loki grudgingly relented.

That was enough for Clint to set back to it, pounding into Loki’s tight hole while stroking him. Soon they both unraveled beneath Clint’s efforts and Loki toppled over the edge first, milking Clint and making him rapidly follow in ecstasy.

“I despise you,” Loki snarled when he had gotten down from his high.

Clint smiled sweetly at the God. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, undefiend vibrating toy, anal fingering, M/M sex.  
> Pairing: Switch!Loki x Switch!Male!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the reader’s gender and who is the dom or sub wasn’t specified, I got to write this drabble how I wanted.

“Beg for it,” you said, grinning as you saw the strain on Loki's face.

“I shall not,” Loki panted. “If I want something, I shall take it, not beg for it.”

You smirked and wrapped your fingers around his shaft, put the vibrating toy on the head of his erection, rubbing the sensitive spot. “You're not gonna cum unless you beg.”

A clipped whine was all the answer you got from the God and he buried his face in the crook of his arm. You could see the little shocks of pleasure wracking his body; his stomach dropping and rising every time you moved the toy a bit, hitting another sensitive spot that made him hiss between his teeth.

“You're gonna hide now?” you taunted and broke the contact between his flesh and the toy as you noticed him approaching his orgasm again. With the toy still in hand you cupped his balls, playing with them before trailing the vibrating toy northwards, up to the sensitive head.

Loki growled frustrated.

“Beg for it!” you demanded again.

Loki’s arm fell away from his face and he gave you a withering glare. “Damn it, Mortal. I am done with this!” he snarled and quick as a snake he turned the tables. Suddenly you were pinned beneath him, his teeth nipping your neck and his hard member pressing against yours.

“You waited too long,” he growled against your throat. “Now I am going to make  _ you _ beg for it.”

After you had come to from your initial shock, you chuckled. “So impatient. Or do I just drive you mad with desire?”

The God pushed himself up and sat between your legs, spreading them and trailing one slender finger over the length of your erection to your balls and to your hole. “Both,” he replied gruffly, probing your entrance. “Now, let us see how long it takes before you beg, Mortal.”

Slowly but fluidly - and aided by magic to make his fingers slick, you knew - he pushed one finger inside of you. A low moan wrought from pleasure fell from your lips and your eyes fluttered shut.

Loki curled his fingers inside of you before he pulled out and pushed back in, making you gasp.

You couldn’t bite back a yelp of surprise as Loki pushed the vibrating toy against the sensitive head of your member, and when your eyes flew open you were met with a mischievous smirk.

Apparently you had given him an idea with the toy, because he used it on and off while he efficiently and quickly worked you open with his fingers. Soon he was pushing inside of you with his hard member, burying himself to the hilt while he kept you on the edge of your orgasm, driving you mad.

He gave a sharp thrust with his hips, raking your prostate, and pleasure coursed through your veins.

“Beg me,” he panted, rubbing the vibrating toy over the shaft your erect member.

“No…” you breathed. Both of you could be stubborn, but right now you were only teasing him to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Another thrust that hit all the right spots inside of you, combined with his fingers working on your hard member, made you howl with pleasure. In retaliation you clenched around him and judging by his gasp and the strain on his face, Loki wouldn't hold up any longer either. Still he tried. “No?”

It didn’t matter, your resolve had already disappeared. “Oh, God yes. Please,  _ please _ , make me cum,” you begged.

Loki grinned satisfied. “I thought you were never going to ask, Mortal.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, handjob.  
> Pairing: Loki x Fem!Reader

“What do you mean you're sorry, love? You're not responsible for what happened.”

The look the God gave you betrayed that he thought otherwise. You shook your head. Loki could be so stubborn and when he was in one of his moods he wouldn’t be veered from his mind-set, believing his own lies. It didn’t matter how untrue or harmful they were.

Be it to himself or to others…

“Fine, then don’t believe me,” you said, giving up on a fight that hadn’t even started. “But I mean it. It was not your fault.” You got behind him, laying your hands on his shoulders. “Always so stressed, the weight of ruling the world is going to kill you one day. You really have to relax.” With nimble fingers you began to massage his shoulders and Loki hummed satisfied.

You were one of the few who was allowed to touch him - just a hand on his arm to get his attention had him lashing out some days - and you were the only one who was allowed to touch him in such fashion.

“Well, Mortal. Maybe I am stressed because you spent so much time standing on your feet instead of sitting on your knees.”

You interrupted your massage to give him a teasing slap on the head. “You’re awful.”

“I am not lying, though,” Loki chuckled.

Behind him you rolled your eyes, but with a mischievous smile you replaced your hands to glide down his chest, your face next to his as you bend forward. “Is that what my king wants?” you questioned as you pecked a kiss on his cheek. “Your queen obediently on her knees to suck you off?” You kept placing kisses on his face and neck while you spoke. “To look up at you as if you’re the only one in my world?”

By now your hands had reached the front of his pants which you nimbly undid. His Asgardian attire was a maze of leather straps, belts, hoops and what not, but by now you knew how to open them as quickly as possible.

Loki let out a soft moan and his head fell backward on your shoulder. “Mortal, are you trying to drive me crazy?”

You chuckled. “Too late,” you whispered in his ear before you nibbled on it and your hands rubbed over his half-hard erection.

Involuntarily Loki’s hips jerked into your touch and his hand soon found purchase in your hair. “Do not stop now,” he demanded with a hoarse voice.

You fingers wrapped around his shaft and slowly you began to stroke him. “With what?” you asked innocently, sinking your teeth in the sensitive spot of flesh in his neck. “Talking? Getting you off?”

“Both,” came the breathed reply.

You quickened up the pace with which you were stroking him and firmed your grip. “Oh, but if you want your cock in my mouth I can’t talk, can I now?” you purred. “You’d better let me take care of you as I am doing now. My slender fingers wrapped around your hard flesh. My thumb rubbing right…  _ there _ .” To accentuate your point you rubbed over the head of his erection with your thumb, hitting the sensitive spot before sliding over the slit and resuming your stroking again.

“Mortal…” Loki growled warningly, but it was an empty threat, his eyes already fluttered shut with the feeling of ecstasy.

“Mortal indeed. My mortal hands around your _hard, delicious,_ _Godly_ cock. To make you feel like the king and God you are. Your queen who would do everything for you. That is what you want, don’t you?”

A affirmative hum was all you got and Loki’s hand fell from your hair.

Suddenly you let him go and straightened yourself. “No, I’m not going to do that,” you said teasingly and gave him another peck on the cheek.

Then you began to walk away, swaying your hips and lowering one strap of your dress in the early stages of ridding yourself of the clothing. With a seductive look over your bared shoulder you winked at him and resumed your way, hearing the God behind you storming out of his chair to pounce on you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, vaginal fingering, public sex.  
> Pairing: Dom!Loki x Sub!Fem!Reader

“I love you and I want you right here, right now.”

Loki chuckled at your forceful words. “Well, Mortal. I must say you pick the most  _ interesting _ places for that activity.”

You weren’t surprised he didn’t say that he loved you too - it was something he had never said, and though it saddened you, you were patient with him and weren’t going to force him to say it. A complex God with complex emotions. Only time would tell when he would be ready to speak those words and until such time you would be patient.

“You love my impulsivity,” you grinned, sitting on the cloth you had brought for your picnic amidst the purple flowers of the heath.

Loki grinned back. “Oh, but I do, Mortal” he said with a sultry voice. “Take off your panties,” he demanded, his tongue briefly flicking out to moisten his lips, his green eyes riveted on you.

With a cheeky grin you obeyed, gliding your hands over your legs to your thighs to reach underneath your dress. Slowly you lowered your underwear, making sure you had his undivided attention and made it as sensual as possible.

Once the piece of clothing was off, you dangled it from your index finger and dropped it to the ground. “And what would you have me do now, my King?” you purred.

Faster than lightning Loki pounced, spinning you around so your back was firmly pressed against his chest, your legs folded beneath you and spread wide for access.

One of his hands was already on your breast, playing with the nipple through the fabric of your dress and kneading the flesh. “I shall have you do whatever I want, my obedient Mortal.”

The position combined with the place,  _ him _ and his dark dark promise was just utterly sinful and so arousing. It sent little shivers of pleasure down your spine to settle between your legs, making you wet.

Cold fingers skimmed the inside of your thigh until he reached your sex. He caressed and teased your folds, but never touched where you wanted it most. It was maddening and sneakily you tried to wriggle your hips to search for the friction you longed for, but Loki noticed. “Sit still, Mortal. You get to move when I say and that shall be soon enough.”

For some time he kept teasing you, playing with your body until you were relaxed and equally wired up. You made little hums in the back of your throat and your eyes fluttered shut, but when he unexpectedly pushed two fingers inside of you, you yelped and your eyes flew open.

You wanted to turn your head to look at the God behind you, but you were so firmly pressed against his chest you had nowhere to go.

Then his mouth was next to your ear and with a soft but commanding voice he ordered, “Move and ride my fingers, Mortal.”

Slowly you rocked your hips, trying to find an angle that gave you the right friction. As soon as you found the right angle, your confidence built and you began to roll your hips faster. With his other hand Loki played with your breasts and nipples, kneading, pinching and teasing.

Little huffs of pleasure and pants from the effort fell from your lips. When Loki curled his fingers inside of you and placed his thumb on your clit to create another point of friction you couldn’t bite back a moan and your hips faltered.

“Keep going, Mortal,” he breathed in your ear with that dark and sultry voice. “Keep riding my fingers until you come.”

You needn’t be told twice and you rolled your hips, pleasure coursing through your veins and making your brain fuzzy.

Soon you were a panting and moaning mess, unraveling at his hand.

“Do not stop or you shall be punished,” came the command and then a third finger got added in your wet and hot core.

You didn’t stop as you were so close to reaching your orgasm, not wanting to interrupt it for a spanking or whatever the God behind you had in mind, but you couldn’t prevent a loud and long moan escaping you.

Loki clasped the hand that had previously been playing with your breasts over your mouth to muffle the endless stream of your moans and cries as you fucked yourself on his fingers. “Keep going. I want to feel you clench around my fingers.”

The sensation of three fingers curled inside of you hitting all the right spots, the hand clasped over your mouth and pulling your head backwards to expose your throat and to muffle any sound from your mouth, the little voice in the back of your head that said you could be discovered, his words; it was all enough to turn you in a lustful mess. You could feel yourself unravel and your orgasm near.

Then Loki’s hot breath was on your ear and he whispered, “Come for me, Mortal.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, F/M sex.  
> Pairing: Dom!Loki x Sub!Plus size!OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the liberty to make some minor changes in the starter to make it a little smoother to read. Also, this wasn’t an easy drabble to write seeing I’m skinny as a stickfigureTM.

The new King and Queen of Asgard closed the door to their bedroom; the coronation and wedding day had been long and having only met that morning, this was the first chance they had gotten to be alone.

“Finally,” they both sighed in unison.

A green glimmer enveloped Loki’s form, magicking his armour away and leaving him in comfortable leathers.

“My King, could you  _ please _ get me out of this dress?” Queen Lea asked as she tried to reach the cords of her dress on her back.

“It would be my genuine pleasure,” Loki grinned, coming up behind her.

Slowly Loki undid the lacings, caressing her back with slender fingers. Though Lea longed to be out of the fabric contraption, the sensual touch sent tiny shivers over her skin.

When the fabric fell away from her bosom, Lea sighed in relief.

“I wanted to get you out of that dress from the moment I laid eyes upon you,” Loki hummed while he played with her plump breasts, rolling the buds between his fingers.

A breathy moan fell from her lips. “Then do not stop now.”

The King peeled the dress from her form, cherishing all of her curves as he did. “So beautiful,” he mumbled. “All mine.”

Lea turned around, wanting to rid the God from his attire, but he stopped her. “No, my Queen. You are mine now and therefore you shall obey my command.”

A whimper escaped the back of her throat - both out of desire and frustration.

“I know,” Loki hummed. “But listen to me and I shall give you all you want and so much more,” he promised darkly. “Now, lay down on the bed.”

He watched as Lea obeyed him, captivated by the sway of her ample hips.

Once his Queen was laying on the bed her King crawled on top of her, peppering her with kisses and nibbles, exploring her body until she was panting with desire.

“My beautiful Queen,” he breathed. “How could such luck have befallen me?” he asked and sealed his lips on hers. He opened his mouth, forcing her plump lips apart to deepen the kiss, his tongue dancing in her mouth.

His fingers skimmed her skin, finding her warm and wet sex, teasing her folds and clit.

“Please, Loki,” she whimpered against his mouth, her back arching into the touch.

“Begging already?” he chuckled. “Tell me what you want, my Queen. Use your words.”

Lea whined against his lips. “Please, take off your clothes and make me yours.”

Fingers pushed inside of her core at the same time his attire melted away with a green glimmer, leaving him hovering naked above her.

She eyed him with a mixture of appreciation and lust. Lea longed to explore his chiseled body, her fingers gliding over his skin, her lips kissing and sucking his beautiful, creamy flesh.

Her hands were already coming up to touch him, but Loki grabbed her wrists, his fingers leaving her core, and pinned her hands next to her head. “No,” he said stern.

“Please, please,” she begged, trying to break from his grip, but Loki proved stronger. “Please, let me touch you. Let me feel you.”

A mischievous grin spread across his face and he collected both of her wrists in in hand. “Oh, you want to feel me?” he asked as he took his hard member in hand, giving himself a couple of strokes before he guided his hard flesh between her fleshy thighs.

“Yes,” Lea breathed.

Loki pushed inside of her with a groan while she moaned at the delicious feeling of him filling her up.

“You are delicious in every aspect,” he grunted as he rocked his hips, thrusting deep inside of her while his hands skimmed her curvaceous flesh wherever he could get a hold.

With her hands free she took the opportunity to return the favor, hands skimming his muscles to feel them working beneath his skin.

Loki let her play for a while before he seized her wrists, pinning her hands above her head and his mouth kissing and nibbling her throat.

“All mine,” he growled possessively while he picked up the pace. “Mine to do with as I please. Mine to play with.”

Lea moaned her agreement as her climax began to build. “Yours to rule by your side, My King.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, vaginal fingering, blowjob.  
> Pairing: Dom!Jotun!Loki x Sub!Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope I have ruined Popsicles for all of you, muhahaha.

“Oh, pet, how I have missed you so,” Loki said. His cold hands were roaming your naked body while you were sitting on his lap.

You were extremely glad you were on Asgard currently, not on Jotunheim, otherwise you would have frozen to death. As always his hands left goosebumps in their wake as they caressed your naked flesh, even more so because Loki hadn’t shifted back to his Aesir form.

Black nails scratched from the base of your spine to your neck; the pain made you arch your back and you gasped at the sensation. The red hot marks he left behind a stark contrast to the cold radiating from his Jotun form.

“D-did y-you?” you stuttered as his cold hand stroked down your spine only to rake his nails back up again.

“Open your mouth.”

Obediently you heeded his command, your mouth falling open and Loki stuck two fingers inside.

“Suck!”

Your eyes fluttered shut; sucking on his cold fingers reminding you of a popsicle. It always did. It had been a long time you since had had a popsicle, but you were sure you would never be able to eat one again without getting horny.

“Hm, my pet. So obedient. So eager to please,” Loki purred. Slowly he retracted his fingers from your mouth to trail them over your cheek down to your throat, further southwards over your breasts, belly, down to your sex.

You gasped at the sensation of slick, cold fingers playing with your skin and when he pushed his fingers inside of the heat between your legs, you let out a loud moan. “I’ve missed you too,” you breathed.

The God chuckled. “Did you?” he asked while working two fingers inside of you, his other hand coming up to play with your breast and pinch your nipple. His cold, blue flesh was a stark contrast to your heated skin and the waves of pleasure mixed with the sensation of the difference in temperature sent little shocks through your body.

“Stand before me,” he commanded.

You were quick to obey and Loki’s fingers never left your body.

Bending forward he put his mouth on your free nipple, lapping at the hard bud, his teeth scraping your flesh and softly nibbling.

Your head fell backwards at the feeling of pure ecstasy, your legs starting to tremble.

Suddenly he stopped, his mouth leaving your flesh and his hands leaving your body. You let out a whine, not wanting him to stop.

“My pet, if you want that you shall have to show me how much you missed me,” Loki said with a small smile. Already his hands were on his leather attire, undoing his pants.

Your eyes traveled downward to his hard, blue flesh adorned with ridges from which you knew it felt so good to have it inside of you.

“You want to show your King how much you have missed him?”

Eagerly you nodded, licking your lips at the prospect.

The small, mischievous smile on Loki’s lips found its way to his red eyes. “Kneel!”

You didn’t need to be told as you were already sinking to your knees to sit between his legs, hand reaching forward to curl your fingers around his shaft. With your tongue you swirled the head, the coldness of his hard flesh making you shiver.

Loki gulped as you took him into your mouth and it sent another shiver through your body.

A content hum resonated from the back of your throat and your eyes fluttered shut once more.

“Show me how much you have missed me,” Loki breathed, his head falling backwards against the backrest of his throne.


End file.
